The present invention relates to keys and more particularly to devices for preventing key loss and for quick key identification.
People frequently lock themselves out of their cars, homes, apartments and other secured devices or areas. Many who have experienced loss of a key or wish to prevent this unpleasant event carry a spare key in their wallet or purse. These spare keys, however, tend to slip out and become easily lost unbeknownst to the owner.
In addition to perpetuating the undesirable condition of being locked out, a lost spare key may present other hazards. The lost spare key may be found and used by an unauthorized person for illegal purposes. Furthermore, during the time spent searching for the lost spare key, the individual is vulnerable to attack both because they are distracted and because they are denied access to a more secure area.